


54 Down

by Beatriceorme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriceorme/pseuds/Beatriceorme





	54 Down

Fifty-Four Down  
  
  
“Mvfrg tcbudry imhrmm.”  
  
“Well, you probably scared him, that’s all.”  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
“You can be intimidating at times. Hey!” Elijah called from the bedroom, “What’s an eight letter word for clumsy?”  
  
“Mghtruryt,” Sean answered around his toothbrush.  
  
“Maladroit.” Elijah filled in one of the three missing downs from the LA Times crossword puzzle. “He is new at this, ya’ know.”  
  
Sean spat and moved immediately into the gargling component of his evening ablations.   
  
“Probably just wanted to make a good impression. Ya’ know, so everyone would know he paid attention in class at film school.” _Which makes that inu, Japanese for dog._  
  
Sean spat again, then ran water to clean the sink. A moment to dry his hands, everything back in its appointed place on the counter, the light switched off, and he immerged from the bathroom all minty fresh. “I completely understand wanting to establish territories and boundaries, draw a well delineated line. But, to say that about me?” He readied his clothes for the next day. “The idea is ludicrous.”  
  
Setting aside the puzzle without the last word filled in _Why can’t I ever finish one of those damn things?_ Elijah watched his partner move about their bedroom in his flannel PJ bottoms fuming. Sean was so cute with ruffled feathers. _And incredibly sexy._   “It has been a long time, Sean, since you’ve been on that side of the camera.”  
  
He dropped his jeans on the chair and looked at Elijah with hurt shock. “When you’ve been in the Business as long as I have, you don’t forget something like that.” He walked back to the closet for his boots. “I’m still a professional!”  
  
 _Uh oh. Sean’s taking this hard._ “Of course, you’re one of the best.”  
  
His boots hit the carpet with a resounding thud. “The unmitigated gall! For _him_ to say that to _me_!”  
  
“The guy was out of line.” Elijah returned the borrowed pillows to Sean’s side of the bed, then snuggled down beneath the duvet. _Time to smooth my lover’s feathers._ “Come to bed. We’ll snuggle and tell dirty jokes.”  
  
“I’m only doing this film as a favor to his mother.”  
  
“Sean.” Elijah set his glasses on the bedside table. “Please don’t get bent out of shape over this.”  
  
“And to call me out in front of the whole cast and crew like that.”  
  
“The guy’s a fucking moron, and he should never have said that to you.” He pulled the covers down on Sean’s side of the bed. “I know you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“He said…he _said_ ,” Sean worked up to his big finish, a wind up that had taken all evening.  
  
“I know what the idiot said, Sean. _Please_ , come to bed.”  
  
“He said that, I, Sean Astin, winner of Oscar, Golden Globe, SAG -”  
  
“Sean, I’m waiting.”  
  
“ - could not take direction!”  
  
The blurry figure of his partner stood in the middle of the bedroom in his indignant pose. Hands on hips, chest puffed out, Sean practically radiated acrimony. And Elijah knew there would be no peace until Sean’s feathers had been soothed and smoothed down tight. _Got to make this right. Time for the big guns. So to speak._  
  
“Get naked, Sean.”  
  
“I have half a mind to go in there tomorrow and tell him – what did you say?”  
  
“Get naked, Sean.”  
  
Expecting some more of Lij’s patented commiseration and not a come-on, Sean sputtered. “What - Lij, what - really, what - Now?”  
  
Elijah began to squirm and shift beneath the covers. “You want to prove that you know how to take direction? Well, here’s your chance.”  
  
Sean rolled his eyes. “I hardly think divesting my nighttime attire will convince that imbecilic director.”  
  
“To hell with that wanker,” he countered, still fidgeting on the bed, “Convince me.”  
  
A lone eye brow drifted towards Sean’s hairline. “Convince _you_?”  
  
“Yes. _I’m_ your director now.” He stopped moving and settled back against the pillows. “I believe I asked you to get naked, Mr. Astin.”  
  
“OK,” Sean said crossing his arms, and cocking a hip. “You want me to get naked. What’s my motivation?”  
  
“Geez, you really are an actor.  Motivate to this.” The duvet slipped away revealing a body already there. “Get naked, Sean.”  
  
Licking lips that had suddenly gone dry, Sean walked over to the bed. “And how do you want me to play the scene?”  
  
Elijah allowed his fingers to trail up and down his thighs, while he improvised. “Shy. This is the first time for you, and you’ve wanted this for so long. But, it’s been denied. Now here it is for the taking, and you’re suddenly afraid and unsure.”  
  
Sean had no problem wrapping his mind around the wanting part. “OK.” He turned away, pulling his PJ’s off his hips slowly, giving Elijah a wonderful view of his butt. He placed the discarded bottoms neatly across the end of the bed. “How was that?”  
  
“The pjs bit on the bed was a little anal. The rest, however -” He could not resist. Elijah reached out and palmed one cheek. “Great. Just great.”  
  
“What’s next, Herr Direktor?”  
  
“Sit down on the side of the bed. Look at your prize.”  
  
Sean was grateful for that; he didn’t think his legs could stand for another second knowing what waited behind him. He followed the given direction, and lowered down to the bed to rake his gaze along the lean muscle of his lover. He had viewed this body while it was eating, arguing, driving, reading, dreaming. He had held it in the throes of passion, in a fit of giggles, and wracked with nausea from the flu. He had lived with it for the past five years. He knew every dip, curve, angle and point. And he knew that it would take ten lifetimes for him to cease marveling at his blessed good fortune that brought Elijah to his heart.  
  
“That’s enough looking, Sean.” Elijah broke into the perusal He had a way of looking that sent all of Elijah’s thoughts packing, with the exception of those involved with writhing helplessly beneath Sean’s touch. That was the ending he was after; he just didn’t want to reach that destination quite so soon. _This is for him, not for me._  
  
“What now?” Sean lowered his voice. “What do you want me to do now?”  
  
Only a moment of thought. “Kiss me, Sean.”  
  
Sean’s blistering kiss ripped Elijah’s breath away. His mouth bore down, teeth smacking and scraping. Tongues slithered with Sean’s striking out to sting the roof of Elijah’s mouth, the inside of his cheek, almost down his throat. Catching Elijah’s tongue deep, Sean sucked hard, drawing it out, and planting a bite before sitting back with a satisfied smile.  
  
“How was that?”  
  
“Good,” Elijah’s voice broke, “good.” He cleared his throat, willing his expression back to that of impassive professional. “ _Very_ good, Mr. Astin. You lost the shy, I see.”  
  
“Exploring different aspects of the character, that’s all.” His finger made tiny circles around Elijah’s navel. ”What’s next? What do you want me to do now, Elijah?”  
  
This little game had, with one kiss, changed dramatically. Just a little play, that’s all it was meant to be, a confidence builder, to get Sean’s head back in the right place. He might have started with the upper hand, but when Elijah looked into Sean’s eyes, he saw control slipping away. He licked his swollen lips. “Taste me, Sean.”  
  
He flipped Elijah over, grasping and massaging two perfect cheeks. Sean’s hands ran the length of Elijah’s body, leaving a red trail behind. They pushed between thighs, forced knees to bend, pulled cheeks apart. Sean licked the backs of Elijah’s thighs, tongue following the shape up and over to the small of the back. He lingered there a moment in acknowledgement of a quivering moan. His tongue traveled through the middle, into the break, stopping to suck on the puckered hole before winding down and under to draw first one, then the other sac into his mouth. The moaning came in earnest. He retraced his path, pausing again to suck that special place, then finished with a marking kiss on his starting point. Knees gave out and Elijah slipped from Sean’s grasp. He left the imprint of teeth on each cheek.  
  
“Think I’m starting to feel this. Now?”  
  
 _To hell with being professional._ “Smother me, Sean.” His demand pillow-muffled.  
  
Across Elijah’s back, Sean pressed naked skin to his, molding two bodies into one, filling in the crevice of marked flesh with his own hardened need. Entwining fingers, he stretched their arms above, his mouth finding sweetness in Elijah’s sweaty throat. He rocked slowly, slipping deeper between, moving both bodies to a steady cadence. Elijah followed Sean’s lead willingly, whispering his lover’s name, his body enjoying the rhythm from above and below as his cock pressed into the mattress. Tongue and teeth sucked at the pulse point on Elijah’s neck, and Sean left his mark there, also. The friction was building, begging for completion, and Elijah broke against Sean’s pace, jerking and bucking, seeking the final push. Sean left him wanting, however. Sliding off, he ignored foul mouthed protests to position Elijah, cock quivering after its entrapment next to the bed, on his back once again.   
  
“What do you want, Lij?”  
  
With less bravado then before, most of it disappearing under Sean’s hands, Elijah whispered his next direction. “Suck me, Sean.”  
  
Sean’s tongue blazed a path beginning at Elijah’s foot, skimming up along ankle and shin, across knee and thigh, pausing briefly to stray to the right and tease Elijah’s cock. Just a twirl at the base, enough to moisten short curly hair, and elicit a breathless moan, then move on northward again. The tongue’s journey brought it to dip into navel, count ribs, circle and suck on two erect nipples. The collarbone, the hollow of Elijah’s throat received copious attention and sent another moan shaking. Sean’s tongue stopped, hovered about Elijah’s mouth a moment before tracing swollen lips. The path was slow and scrupulous, Elijah’s response loud and monosyllabic.  
  
“Who are you?” Sean breathed into the perfect shell of Elijah’s ear. “Elijah, who are _you_?”  
  
Open and wanting, Elijah answered from his heart. “Yours, Sean.”  
  
“Wait.” Sean sat back.  
  
“What the fuck?”   
  
“I need to know who you are. In the scene, I mean,” Sean said. “In order to play this properly I need all the information. Like who, what, when, where, why and how.”  
  
“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Elijah slapped frustrated hands to the mattress. “Sean!”  
  
“Hey, this isn’t my game, remember?” He rolled off Elijah’s hips, leaving him completely bereft of his touch. “This was _your_ idea,” Sean turned to hide his smile,  “Mr. Director, sir.”  
  
“Oh, for Christ’s sake! OK, OK!”  Ticking off on his fingers, Elijah gave Sean the inspiration he wanted so Sean would give Elijah what he wanted which was Sean. “Lonely man denied his love, meets said wildly attractive, sexy and horny guy who’s secretly, passionately, devotedly and eternally in love with lonely guy, after 10 frustratingly sexless years for both of them, caught in a sudden thunderstorm they seek refuge in a remote cabin surrounded by nature and darkness, theirs is a love that can no longer be denied and I don’t give a fuck as long as it’s NOW!”  
  
“You’re good at this, Lij.”   
  
“Mother and necessity and all that, Sean.” He watched his partner play with the ideas, tossing and brewing them around in his head, until he was literally trembling with anticipation. “Uh, Sean?”  
  
“Yes, Lij?”  
  
“Anytime now?”  
  
Sean smiled sweetly. “You ready?”  
  
Motioning to his weeping cock, Lij responded with a “Well, duh!”  
  
“OK. And…action!”  
  
Elijah’s mouth was full of Sean’s tongue. Elijah’s body was covered with Sean’s weight. Elijah’s arms strained, pulled by Sean’s strength.   
  
Elijah’s hands were tied to the headboard by Sean’s PJ’s.  
  
“What the hell?” He strained against his flannel bonds. “Sean!”  
  
“Waited too long, didn’t want to take the chance of my wildly attractive, sexy and horny guy who is passionately, devotedly and eternally in love with me slip away.” Sean gave Elijah a predatory look that produced a whimper. “Now, where was I?”  
  
Another whimper and a thrust of his hips as reminder was all Elijah could manage.  
  
“Ah, yes! Now, I remember.”  
  
Broad warm hands grasped Elijah’s hips, pushing him, trapping him against the bed. Shoving between trembling legs, Sean bent down and graced Elijah with a cool breeze, blowing across his heated skin. Sean sucked softly, just Elijah’s tip, tongue lapping through the slit. Sweat trickled down Elijah’s chest as he strained upward, seeking more contact for his throbbing cock. But to no avail; a firm hand held him in place. Sean kissed and licked its length and a gasp of ecstasy forced Elijah’s head back, banging it against his captured arms, body arching. His cock engulfed in Sean’s mouth gave him the warmth he craved, but not the friction. Down, Sean pressed in, pulling Elijah’s cock close. But, on the up stroke, his mouth would go slack, and only his tongue, twirling, would touch. Three times, and Elijah was cursing. Five times, Elijah wept tears of frustration. An arm thrown across struggling hips still held him in place, plastered to the sweaty sheets. Sean’s other hand was free to roam, stroking balls and other sensitive places. Full suction finally bestowed, Elijah shrieked and bent in half and continued to moan when a fingertip entered. Sean’s mouth worked, his tongue caressed, his fingers probed, his hands held and Elijah sailed toward blessed release.  
  
“Time for the denouement, I believe.” Sean peered up at his partner whose fully engorged and spitty cock blocked his view of the ‘Eat shit and die, Astin!’ expression shooting his way. “How is this scene to end, Mr. Director?”  
  
Elijah, surprised that he still had the capacity to process spoken language considering every drop of blood he possessed pounded below his waist and each nerve in his body screamed to climax, answered Sean’s insipid question with two words. “Take me.”  
  
 _When was there…? Where did that…? How the hell did he…?_ Elijah tried to wrap his fuzzy mind around the sudden appearance of a bottle of massage oil in Sean’s hands. _It’s Sean_ , he concluded, shivering at the snap of the top opening, _He can do anything. He’s a miracle worker._  
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
“Nothing, nothi – oh, god!”  
  
Lube, warm from Sean’s hands and cock trickled down, searing Elijah’s cheeks. He uttered not one sound as his legs were positioned just so, hips tilted up. His eyes had locked onto Sean’s cock – wet and hard and huge and ready and so soon to be inside him, joining their bodies. He longed to feel Sean’s skin, lick the sweat from his chest, kiss his open mouth, but the pj’s and Sean’s knot held his arms in place. He had no call to complain now, though. After some erotic shifting, Sean moved into position and Elijah felt the head of Sean’s cock poised and throbbing. _Yes!_ He was ready - to be connected, to be loved.  
  
Apparently Sean was not.  
  
“Uh, Sean?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
He was busy slicking all of Elijah. Sean’s hands traveled the contours, attention focused on the power raging beneath his hands, the tactile sensation that was his Elijah.  
  
“Don’t you think we’ve had…enough…of…” His head rolled to the side.  
  
Hands traveled up, Sean’s cock pressed into Elijah’s opening. Hands slid down and his cock moved away.   
  
“Never enough, touching you, Lij.”  
  
Up to shoulders _Yes!_ Down to thighs _No!_ Up to nipples _Yes!_ Down to butt _No!_ Up to throat _Yes!_ Down to belly button _NO!_  
  
Nearly frantic to have Sean buried deep, Elijah rummaged in his “Get Sean to Shag My Brains Out” bag of tricks. The hip wriggling didn’t work. Neither did the whimper, the tear OR the throaty moan.   
  
Press in…move out. Press in… move out.   
  
Without his hands to taunt and tease Sean into submission, he tried a more subtle approach to drag him back to where he was needed most.   
  
Up….down. Up…down.   
  
The winsome expression did not work.   
  
Press in…move out.  
  
Neither did the pouty. Nor the sultry.  
  
Up…down. Up…down.  
  
The ‘Take me NOW before I explode!’ was his last shot.  
  
Press in…  
  
“SEAN!”  
  
Sean’s mouth kissed the knees right by his ears. “Elijah…”  
  
“Come on, Sean! Take me! Goddamnit! _FUCK ME_!”  
  
 **SMACK!**  
  
Tears of shock sprang to Elijah’s eyes. He could feel the warmth spreading where Sean’s hand had connected with his ass.  
  
“Do _not_ rush an artist!”  
  
Subdued not one whit and hornier than ever before, Elijah locked his ankles and squeezed his knees in. “OK, Astin, one more piece of direction. Here’s the part where you fuck the brains out of the object of all your pent up desires, leaving no stone unturned, no prisoners to tell tales.” He brought his ass up off the bed. “Time for the big finale. Show me what you got!”  
  
“Oh, the things I do for my craft!”  
  
One smooth, long, slow, hard, wet, filling push and Sean buried his cock inside Elijah fully.  
  
“Oh…. god!” They moaned in unison and both knew this was not destined to be a slow fuck. Foreplay too long, teasing too intense. Their need was now, immediate and explosive.  
  
Knees to chest, _thrust_ , lean forward, _thrust_ , brace on one arm, _thrust_ , hand to cock, _thrust, thrust_ , mouth on neck, _thrust_ , hips buck, _thrust, thrust, thrust_ , hand pumping, tongues tangling, _thrust, thrust, thrust_ sweat pouring, skin sliding, _thrust_ , balls knock ass, _thrust, thrust_ , moans exchanged, _thrust thrust thrust thrust_ teeth scrape, fingers dig _thrust_ breath mingles, muscles clench, _thrust thrust thrust thrust_ eyes lock, body stiffens, _THRUST THRUST THRUST THRUST_ , back bends, body arches, _THRUST THRUST THRUST_   names shrieked, climax spurts, _THRUSTHRUSTHRUSTHRUST_ bodies collide souls entwine _**THRUSTHRUSTHRUSTTHRUSTHRUSTHUNDERINGRELEASE…**_  
  
“Can I have my arms back now?”  
  
Sean glanced over from where he lay, dead in the water. “Oh, sure. Sorry.” With muscles still quivering, he crawled to the headboard and undid the pj knot.  
  
“Thanks.” Elijah dropped his stiff limbs down. “Shit!”  
  
“Here, let me help.” Sean cradled Elijah to his chest, and began to rub the blood flow back in to his arms. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
  
“And the swat?” The prickles in his arms began and Elijah winced. “Where the hell did that come from?”  
  
Sean blushed. “In the moment, I guess.”  
  
“Yeah, well, let’s not be in that moment again, OK?” Capturing Sean’s hand, Elijah placed it over his heart. His arms hurt like a son of a bitch – so did his ass for that matter – and he knew he would be sore as hell in the morning, the price paid for his contortionist routine. He really didn’t care, though. Nestled as he was in Sean’s arms, in their bed, on the second floor of the house with both names on the mail box, living a life with the most amazing man as his partner, Elijah was one wildly attractive, passionate, horny and completely cherished, protected and loved man. “Unless I’m in there with you.”  
  
After rescuing the covers from a heap on the floor, Sean spooned in behind his love, both snuggling down into the comfort of the bed and each other. “Well, Mr. Director,” Sean’s lips paid particular attention to Elijah’s temple. “What do you think?”  
  
“That guy has his head up his ass,” Elijah said, twirling the ring on Sean’s finger. “You should just tell him to get bent.”  
  
“I just may, at that.” Sean kissed Elijah’s ring. “Thank you.”  
  
“For…?” A sudden jaw stretching yawn.  
  
“For giving up a good night’s rest, for listening to me ramble on -”  
  
“Sean, don’t -”   
  
“For coddling an old man with an ego problem, for indulging a man -”  
  
“A man who is the most dedicated,” he ruched around to face his love, “committed, professional, hard working -”   
  
Sean held Elijah’s face in his hands. “Compassionate, vivacious, patient man that is Elijah Wood. I love you, for putting up with my moods -”   
  
“- giving me a place to belong, grounding me, reeling me back in -”   
  
“- accepting, understanding -”   
  
“ – indulging, believing -”   
  
“ – adoring -”   
  
“- cherishing -”   
  
“ – loving -”   
  
But the kiss spoke their love better than any words.  
  
Back in place, on his side, plastered against Sean’s chest and snuggled into the curve of his body, Elijah sighed. “Night, Sean. I love you.”  
  
Sean nuzzled Elijah’s hair. “I adore you.”  
  
Chuckling in the dark.  
  
“I said something humorous?”  
  
“No, love. Just finished my puzzle, that’s all.”  
  
 _Sean. My four letter word for 'essential for living'._  
  
  
  
  



End file.
